change_123fandomcom-20200214-history
Botan Tsukishima
Botan Tsukishima is a new transer student at Saotome High. She is works for the same ninja family as Sora and Sumire. Appearance Standing at over 175 cm tallCase 17: Random Number;page 9-10 Botan is well above the average height of a Japanese female. Her physical characteristics also include a strong muscular body, short cut black hair and darker shade of skin. Her physique could have her mistaken for guy, but she could be considered to resemble an Amazon warrior. Personality Botan is very insecure about her own abilities, which isn't helped by the fact that she surrounded by talented fighters, who are usually just talented amateurs. She tries to be a distant individual, because of the circumstances of her job, but ended up having a soft spot for Kosukegawa. Her height is also something she is cautious about, when she was first introduced in class she wanted to sit next to a a tall guy, so that way her tall stature wouldn't be so obvious, however she was ironically seated between two much shorter people than her, Teruharu Kosukegawa and Motoko Gettou.Case 17: Random Number;page 9-10 History Not much is known about Botan Tsukishima other than than she is a member of the Soe Clan. The Soe Clan is a old ninja family that aids in secret and have no outside ties. She goes to Saotome High School as a transfer student, because of her "father's" job. This is proven to just be cover, because the Soe Clan is a clan females (expect one male) and have no fathers. Botan's real reason was to observe Sakura Gettous's granddaughter, Motoko Gettou. Plot Botan became a new transer student and was speculated to be the Gadam by readers, because of her dark skin. This isn't true as it turns out to be Izuru Hino. During gym class she tests Motoko to see her ablilites (unknown to her she is Fujiko) in a game of volleyball. Botan notices that Fujiko uses a spin to her simily weak throw. She aims her final attack at Fujiko who lets the ball hit her, so there is no suspicion about Motoko. Her motive for coming to the school is discovered to be that she is assigned her first misson by the Gettou Family, runned by Motoko's grandmoter, Sakura Gettou, who wanted to see what kind of person Motoko turned out to be. She is aware of Motoko Gettou's personalities and may have some sort of a connection to her. Before leaving gives Kosukegawa a new DVD player after she broke his, depise saying he shouldn't hold things so dear and the fact she wasn't suspose to gain bonds. Botan then tells him that she will meet him at school, but she doesn't, as her job requires not to have attachments. Learning that Hino is a strong fighter she asks Hino to spar with her during the class field trip. Botan joins HiFuMi, Hino, and Kosukegawa in the plot to have the militarists who injured Kosukegawa, Ozuma, Satou, and harassed Osada apologize. She is later seen at the Sakura's Gettou's estate with HiFuMi who decided to join the family. She was one of HiFuMi's sparring partners. She is later put into a position to help Kosukegawa meet Motoko or stop him, because of clan law. She chooses to let him go and thinks that by doing so makes her unworthy as a member of the Soe Clan. However, she is praised for her independent thinking. Combat Abilites Botan is a tall and strong woman, which can have her mistaken for a guy. Sora Uzuki stated that she is nearly a red (Attack) level, but could have just be mocking her. Botan says herself that she is ordinary and lacks talent. However, she is smart and well prepared, as seen when she brought key items like perfume, gloves, and masking tape that were useful when she went with Hino, HiFuMi, and Kosukegawa to capture the men from the hidden military base. Relationships Teruharu Kosukegawa Sora Uzuki Sora and Botan appear to have an antagonist relationship, in which Sora's encounters with Botan are of her smugly insulting her abilites. Sora even continues berating Botan when she rescues her and is clearly embrassed. Motoko Gettou and HiFuMi References Category:Characters Category:Saotome High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Soe Clan Members